


"Snow"

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Skiing, dcminibang, sin - Freeform, so FLLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the deancas christmas minibang i'm doing on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Snow"

            Dean does not like skiing. He hates of all of the gear you had to wear. He hates clunky goggles that always fogged up. And he especially hates the way that snow seemed to worm its way into the crevices of his numerous parkas and chill him to the bone. But he does love his boyfriend, Castiel, one of the best skiers in the country. So, despite his hatred for skiing, he finds himself lacing up his boots and putting on some gloves.

            “It’s for Cas,” Dean mutters as he trudges out of the locker room and into the frigid outdoors, “only for Cas.” He treks towards the ski lift at base camp, grumbling as he carries his skis across the snow. He very seriously considers heading back to the lodge, and curling up by the fire, but presses forward, with every ounce of willpower in his body. “Just one foot in front of the other. Come on Winchester.” Dean glares resolutely at the boots on his feet, trying to will them away when he hears someone calling his name.

            “Dean?”

            For the first time that morning, a smile breaks out on Dean’s face as he spots Castiel by the lift.

            “Hey, Cas.” Dean says as he finally reaches the line for the lift “I made it.” Cas grins at the sight of him.

            “Hello, Dean.” He says, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend’s frozen cheek. “You know, you should really be wearing a ski mask, Dean.” Cas says, squinting at the man before him “You could get a bad cold burn.”

            “Then I guess you’ll just have to warm me up later then.” Dean says suggestively.

            “I guess you’ll be freezing, then,” Castiel mutters.

            “What was that?”

            “Oh nothing, nothing.” Castiel says airily “I’m just- I’m just glad you could make it up from Stanford for the weekend.”

            “Well,” Dean says slyly “the views at Crystal Mountain  _are_  to die for.” He moves his face closer to Castiel’s “Especially the one I’m look at right now.” Dean grins as Cas blushes a deep crimson (again).

            “Just get on the lift, you ass.” Cas says, ducking his head sheepishly.

            “Ah, you know you love me.”

            “Well there are times that I question that.”

            “Hey!”

            Cas rolls his eyes, then presses a soft kiss to Dean’s lips, trying to placate the surly Winchester. The kiss starts chaste, but grows heated (or as heated as a kiss can get when they’re both wearing about 10 layers). When Dean nips Castiel’s lower lip and Cas lets out a small moan, they then realize the disapproving stares they must be attracting.

            “Can we go, Dean?” Cas says, his face burning.

            “Only for you, Cas.” Dean says, moving to sit on the bench with Cas. “But we are continuing that later.” Dean whispers harshly into Cas’ ear as the bar comes down. As the lift begins to ascend, Castiel feels a distinct tightness in his pants.  _He is so gonna pay for this,_ Castiel thinks, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

            When they reach the drop off point, Cas leads Dean down a trail to a second ski lift. Dean blinks, confused.

            “I thought we only went up one lift last time.”

            “That is what we did, Dean, but I wanted to show you this run.” Dean looks at the lift hesitantly. “It’s still a green circle, don’t worry.” Dean is still skeptical, but gets on the bench anyway.  _And Dean says I’m not a good liar,_ Cas thinks, _green circle my ass._

            They are about half way through the lift ride when Dean begins to sense that something is amiss.

            “Cas, why is this ride taking so much longer than the other one?”

            “Oh,” Castiel says calmly “This lift goes all the way to the top of the mountain.” Cas bites back a laugh as a look of horror spreads across Dean’s face.

            “Cas,” Dean sighs “There’s no way that this is a green circle, is there?” Castiel shrugs.

            “Well, I had to pick a run that matched the color of my eyes. You were the one who told me to be more ‘fashionable’, Dean.” Dean’s eyes widen.

            “Cas,” Dean says fervently “you can dress like an oxford professor everyday if you tell me that we’re not headed up to a blue square right now.”

            “I could tell you that,” Cas says “But it wouldn’t be true, per say.”

            “A blue square, really?” Dean groans “Dammit, Cas!” Castiel snickers as his boyfriend punches his shoulder feebly. “The hell was that for, man?”

            “For sexually frustrating me at base camp.” Cas says calmly as if listing his groceries.

            “You suck.” Dean pouts.

            “You suck more!”

            “Well, Cas, that’s not the way it was last weekend.” Castiel shoves Dean to the other side of the bench, making the lift sway.

            “You’re horrible.” Cas says.

            “What?” Dean asks, a cocky grin on his face. “there’s nothing wrong with being thirsty for dick, Cas.” Castiel harumphs loudly as Dean coyly slides his arm around Cas’ grumpiness and wonders what he did to get such a great dork like Cas.

            As Dean races down the slope, he realizes that there is a catch, skiing. The run, ironically called “Lucky Shot” goes straight down the mountain with loads of jumps and moguls in the way. Dean stupidly decided to go first to “show off” and prove a point to Cas. Now, as he barrels across the white expanse, he regrets every decision that led up to this moment.  _I hope Cas knows I did it all for him,_  Dean thinks as he skids to towards a snow bank,  _and that I’d rather have him, skiing or not._ He watches, almost as if in slow motion as his skis tilt a little too much and he goes flying into the bank.

            “Son of a bitch!” Dean shouts as he feels piles of snow collapsing onto him.

            Castiel had been enjoying watching Dean suffer a little bit on the slopes. It was definitely fun to watch the calm, suave Dean Winchester flail his ski poles about like a drunken baby. But when he saw Dean fly into the snow pack, Cas’ heart stopped.  _Dean could be badly hurt or bleeding or-_  He shuts down that train of thought and races down the mountain. He stops gracefully by the snow bank, only taking a moment to rush to Dean’s side.

            “Dean! Dean are you alright?” Cas asks urgently, wiping the snow from Dean’s goggles.

            “I’m okay.” Dean says weakly “Just a little cold.” Castiel feels his boyfriend shivering beside him and rush of guilt washes over him.

            “I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel says “I  _will_  get you out of this.” Castiel begins his excavation, a dogged determination in his movements. He is almost done clearing away enough snow for Dean to stand properly when Dean chuckles slightly.

            “Hey, Cas?” Dean asks “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Castiel squints at Dean for a moment, then begins to re-pile the snow on his boyfriend. “You get it? Because your racing alias is the alpine angel?” Dean grins at his own cleverness, then stops as he realizes Cas isn’t letting up on the snow. “Ah Cas, stop please this isn’t you.”

            “Agh.” Castiel yells as a strong, gloved hand pulls him down into the snow. “I hate you,” he mumbles at his boyfriend, who has currently made them both quite wet (but not in the way that they had hoped).

            “Ah come on Cas. I did go skiing for you. Next weekend, I’m making you help me fix cars or do my theology homework.”

            “Well for now,” Castiel mumbles through chattering teeth “Why don’t we go back to the lodge and heat up.” Dean gives him a steamy look and Castiel gulps.

            “Maybe take a shower?” Dean suggest.

            “You know Dean,” Cas says “Now that I know you would want to do that after you got snow soaked, I’ll take you skiing every weekend of the rest of my life.”  _Was that a proposal,_  the both of them think in unison. Whatever it is, Dean decides to accept it.

            “Then let it snow.” Dean says as they force themselves to stand and begin the long ski down.

            “Then let it snow.” Dean says when they reach their room, pressing Castiel against the wall for a passionate kiss.

            “Then let it snow.” Dean says as they come up for yet another weekend, with Dean hating skiing less and less as the days past. .

            “Then let it snow.” Dean breathes when Cas finally proposes properly, with a silver band set with a single emerald. And it snows, flakes falling lightly on their cheeks as the kiss on the lodge balcony, a promise of many more snows to come.


End file.
